Devil Fruits: A Report
by Eidetiker for Melodies
Summary: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION, that our base of knowledge on the Devil Fruits is both incredibly comprehensive and completely useless due to it's disorganized nature. The purpose of this document is to remedy that issue.
1. INTRODUCTION

Devil Fruits: A Report

Compiled by Dr. Vegapunk,

using facts and figures from the Mariejois Archives

* * *

><p><strong><span>INTRODUCTION<span>**

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION, that the current state of information we possess on Devil Fruits is both impressively comprehensive and scattered to the point of complete and utter uselessness. One who dedicates themselves to the systematic study of these enigmatic_ kudamono_ finds themselves needlessly hampered, for even the most basic of information is scattered across several thick volumes. Volumes, indeed, that lack any table of contents or index.

IT IS FOR THIS REASON, then, that I have endeavoured to systematically record and store this knowledge in a concise, easy to read, and above all _useful_ manner, that my colleagues and successors need not spend countless hours searching that could otherwise have been spent in productivity. I simply wish I had invented a time machine so I could have sent a copy of this book to the past, obviating the nee- A moment, kind reader.

IT SEEMS I HAVE SUCCEEDED, in building a time machine to send myself a copy of this book- along with the machine's schemata to the present, or the future's past, as the case, undoubtedly, is.

ALL THAT FOLLOWS HENCEFORTH is transcription from that volume

**FORMAT**

Fruit Name: Obv.

Classification: Logia, Zoan, Paramecia. The first type enables the control of and transformation into a specified material. The second allows the transformation into a form that is reminiscent of various living things, including humans. The tird imparts some other ability.

Rarity: F through A, One, Zero. F means that sixty-six are present. Each additional rank is eleven less. One is self explanatory, Zero indicates either a mythical fruit of unconfirmed existence, or a variant confirmed to be eradicated worldwide.

Destabilization Index: The ability of this fruit to cause chaos if a completely average civilian ate it and began attempting to abuse the ability it granted. Zero equates harmlessness. Ten thousand equates an instantaneous apocalypse. Seven thousand equates the immediate fall of the World Government.

General Description: The appearance, size, and taste of the fruit, it's appearance, and how much must be eaten for the ability to manifest itself.

Ability Description: What the fruit provides the user in exchange for vulnerability to Kairouseki and seawater.

Historical Description: The known users of the fruit, their impact on world history, applicability to FT and VC.

C-Notes: Notes on concrete details of the fruit and it's mechanism of action.

S-Notes: My own speculations on the applications and limits of the ability.


	2. THE BARABARA NO MI

WE BEGIN WITH A PERSONAL FAVOURITE. Long have I desired the abilities this fruit imparts. With them and a boosting serum, I would no longer be forced to use the teleporters, which would free up a large amount of my budget for new projects.

THE BARA-BARA NO MI, colloquially known as the "Chop-Chop" fruit enables one person to be in more places than they would otherwise be able to, an ability which I find myself in need of all too often.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruit Name:<strong> Bara-Bara no Mi

**Classification:** Paramecia.

**Rarity:** One.

**Destabilization Index:** 1300

**General Description:** The fruit's body is ellipsoid, usually crowned with between seven and thirteen pointed leaves. The exterior body of the fruit is covered in what are apparently hemispherical protrusions, however these shapes are actually highly compact spirals. These protrusions, though initially connected to the body of the fruit separate from the main portion upon maturity and ripeness. They are attracted to the main body by an unknown force of similar in strength to the weak nuclear force. With great difficulty, it is possible to separate these nodes from the main body of the fruit for a limited period of time, though the attraction is so powerful that the fruit tends to liquefy after approximately two minutes in that state. The liquid form is still active.

To obtain the full power of the fruit, the entirety must be consumed. However, experiments conducted by SR1437 using the aforementioned liquid form have confirmed that approximately one ninth of the fruit is capable of producing a much milder form of the effect, allowing limbs to be successfully detached and reattached without any ill effect over arbitrary periods of time. This weakened ability does not allow the user to detach body parts at will, nor does it allow the control of limbs that have been detached. It also results in the full and permanent paralysis of the subject until they are given the liquid form of the remaining fruit. See C-Notes for detail on this condition.

**Ability Description:** The effect of the Bara-Bara no mi on living subjects is the ability to separate their body into multiple segments at will, and the remote control of these segments.

**Historical Significance:** Buggy the Clown, a pirate who served in Gol D Rogers' fleet is the only known historical user of the fruit who has achieved notoriety. Some scarce notes indicate that there may have been a similar user during VC.

**C-Notes:** Once consumed, the eater of the fruit will disintegrate pieces within a period of time not exceeding two days. While in this state they are completely unresponsive, in a state of near zero metabolic activity. Following this phase the user will be able to, with great initial difficulty, reassemble their body.

After the completion of the initial stage the user will be unable to use the abilities of their fruit for approximately three months, though they will be vulnerable to seawater and Kairouseki. Numerous observations by SR1437 have led to the discovery that during this period of time the internal structure of the user's body is undergoing massive reconfiguration. The most notable changes are an extreme increase in anaerobic energy stores in all cells, and the apoptosis of most of their conventional neural tissue, not including the brain. Other changes include the complete elimination of mitochondria, which are replaced with unknown structures, the fractalization of the lungs, and the elimination of the heart. Regarding the disappearance of the heart, CAT scans of Bara-Bara users conducted by SR1437 have confirmed that the organ is replaced by many hundreds of smaller, one way pumps which are scattered throughout the body.

After the three-month alteration of the body is complete, the user enters a one-week phase of being able to use the fruit at a reduced level, equivalent to the level obtained by the partial users noted in General Description, but without the paralysis. During this phase, a new type of blood cell with no pigmentation is produced. This cell is not human, and DNA analysis of it's nucleus by RC1272 has confirmed it to contain 87% of the genome of the Bara-Bara no mi. This cell is constantly attacked by the user's immune system, but is not affected in the slightest. User's who do not consume the entire fruit do not produce this cell, the lack of which results in paralysis. Per SL2358, attempts to weaponize have been unsuccessful as the cells will enter apoptosis after being removed from the body of the user.

Once sufficient levels of the non-human blood cell are present, the full abilities of the Bara-Bara no mi manifest themselves, and the user is able to detach and float their body parts at will using the same unknown force as mentioned in the General Description. However, one part of the body must always maintain contact with the ground to provide surface contact to push against.

**S-Notes:** None. The abilities of this fruit are particularly well researched, and I find myself with nothing at present to add to the conclusions of my forbears, save a congratulation on science particularly well done. For the modern reader, it is should be known that the "unknown force" mentioned is simply Halsovont's Sub-Negative Affinity. I used the original wording for the sake of brevity.

~ Dr. Vegapunk


End file.
